Because I Love Her
by clumsiesbabe
Summary: After Inuyasha barrely manages to swipe Kagome from the claws of death, he decides it is better for her to go home. Forever. “Because,”Inuyasha’s voice was now soft, and sad, “I love her. I do the things I do because I love her.”
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Because I love her

"There! Over that way! I sense the shard!" Kagome exclaimed from her spot on Inuyahsa's back, pointing to his left.

"Ok." Inuyasha said concentrating hard and running the way she pointed, speeding up a little. He swiftly cut away the trees in his path as he continued his pursiut. Finally the trees shallowed out and eventually faded into a clearing.

"Up there! That bird demon! I think I can get it, hold on!" Kagome exclaimed as she nocked her arrow and aimed her bow.

"Hurry up, wench, it's flying away!" Inuyasha insisted, impatiently.

"I'm trying, let me aim!...aha! there!" Kagome smiled as she let the arrow fly, and watched it soar into the sky, silently praying for it to hit the mark.

"I got it!" she yelled triumphantly as she saw the bird begin to plummet, and a pinprick of light fall with it.

"Where did the shard fall?" Inuyasha asked, looking around.

"I think somewhere over this way." Kagome answered, searching with her eyes as she got off Inuyasha's back. She walked slowlyforward, taking in every detail of the ground, trying to find the shard.

"Ahah! There!" Kagome ran forward towards a little rock near the edge of a cliff, but tripped on her way with a loud scream as she slipped off the edge. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he lept forward, reaching out for her arm, but it was gone. He lept over the edge quickly, not very intelligently. As he descended, gathering speed he grabbed Kagome's arm and miraculasly managed to catch hold of th e egde of a rock that was jutting out the side of the cliff. He pulled himself up with one arm, still holding on to Kagome, and pulled her up as well. He panting heavily and Kagome was staring at him in awe.

"Inuyasha, I, oh my god. Thank you. You saved my life, but you could have died,--" She cut off by Inuyasha, who had gotten over his initial shock.

"Go home." He said simply.

"What? Inuyasha?" Kagome looked confused. Inuyasha wasn't looking at her, his silver bangs spilling over his face and hiding his eyes. His expression was serious and somber.

"You heard me. Go home. I can't be saving your life all the time, your not safe here. You will only get in the way and I won't always be there to catch you when you fall. I almost missed you that time, youre better off back at your time."

"But the shards—"

"I'll find them. You don't belong here."Inuyasha finished, still avoiding her gaze. Tears were spilling over Kagome's shocked face and falling to the ground. If she could have seen his face she'd know that he was crying, too.

"But—"

"No buts! Go! I'll take you to the well and you can get on with your life. Get on my back." Kagome nodded dumbfounded, and climbed onto Inuyasha's back gingerly.

Neither of the two spoke on their way back to the well. Kagome was still crying silently, and holding onto Inuyasha tightly, not wanting to let go. Though she knew that soon she would be letting go forever. Inuyasha was deep in thought, and subconciously, he was crying as well, softly and silently. ' I am unable to protect you, Kagome. You'll be better off in your own time. I don't deserve you, and you shouldn't have to be kept here. I'm just lucky I had you as long as I did, though I didn't deserve it. I was blessed to meet and to know you, and I didn't even appreciate you. I treated you so badly. Now though, wish I could go back and make the most of the time I had with you, but it's too late now. I am unable to protect you, and now I am paying the price.'

All too soon, they reached the well, and Inuyasha took the shards from Kagome's trembling hands. Kagome reached forward, as if to say goodbye, wanting to hold him one last time, but he turned away from her, and she shrank back, the tears falling freely from her face. She turned and walked to the well. With a final sigh she jumped into the well, for the last time. But before she was engulfed by the blue light, Inuyasha could have sworn he heard her whisper;

"Goodbye Inuyasha, forever. I will never forget you, my first love, the only love I shall ever have." And the next second she was gone. Then he heard rustling in the woods, but he didn't even bother to turn and look, staring at the spot were the woman he loved had vanished forever, and trembling slightly.  
"I-Inuyasha." came a voice from behind him, wavering with uncertainty. Inuyasha did not respond.

"What,…" Miroku gulped, "What just happened, Inuyasha?"

"She's gone. Forever. She didn't belong here. She wasn't safe here, and now she's back where she belongs.

"Inuyasha that's bullshit! How could you let her leave? You know damn well we need her!" He was yelling now, but then his voice softened.

"You need her, Inuyasha. You love her, we all do, but you more than anyone needs her. She loves you too, I know she does." Inuyasha finally turned, not caring anymore if anyone saw his tears, and yelled at Mioku.

"You think I'm a fucking Idiot? I know that! I'm not stupid, Miroku, though you seem to think I am—" But Miroku cut him off, and he was shouting again.

"Then why do you act stupid? Why do you do things like that?" His voice was desperate sounding and he seemed on the point of breaking.

"Because,"Inuyasha's voice was now soft, and sad, "I love her. I do the things I do because I love her." And he turned and walked silently back to the campsite, and jumped into his tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Without You

Kagome raced out of the well house, into the shrine, and up the stairs to her room. She flung the door open and slammed it shut again. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

"ungh…" Kagome sighed and flopped back onto her bed, then burst into fresh, salty tear. She was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking violently and whimpering. She cried and cried and cried, until she couldn't cry anymore. She flipped over and pushed the button on the radio.

_"No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows _

_No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know _

_I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you   
I can't give  
I can't give anymore _

_Well I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving   
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows _

_I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you   
I can't give  
I can't give anymore"_

Kagome turned the radio off and broke into a fresh set of tears, her eyes puffy and red. 'He-he's gone. Forever. Oh, god what have I done?' Kagome whimpered softly and fell into an uneasy sleep.

All the next morning it rained. It was Saturday, so Kagome did not have to worry about school. She tossed and turned in her bed, and then got out of bed, groaning. She walked to the bathroom and turned the little knob for the water. As the water warmed up she stripped her clothes off and climbed in. Five minutes later, she stepped out of the steaming bathroom and got dressed. Looking into the mirror she saw that her eyes were still puffy and a little red from last night. Kagome ambled over to the window, where it was still pouring outside. The whole sky seemed to be reflecting her mood, crying for her. The clouds were dark grey and almost completely filled the lighter grey sky, and the wind was blowing. It sounded sad and mournful; the sky had seen all her pain, mourning for her loss. Kagome just sat there, thinking and staring out into the rain. Once or twice it thundered, not big booming cracks, but more desperate crashes, like something breaking. Like Kagome's heart.

Inuyasha sat up in his tree the next morning, not even noticing as the rain pelted him over and over. What did it matter to him anyway? She was gone, and she took his heart with him. Down below, he knew Miroku and the others were whispering worriedly about him, silencing Shippo's outbursts of tears and anger. He didn't care about that either.

_Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows_

_Without You  
The Seeds Root  
The Flowers Bloom  
The Children Play_

_The Stars Gleam  
The poets dream  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You_

Inuyasha looked down from his perch in the tree. The rain was still coming down hard. He could see little spears of green poking their way through slushy, melting snow. He was like the ground, at first he was covered in snow, cold hard, and harsh. Kagome was like the warm sun, melting his hard outer shell of ice, and the rain, helping his grass grow. Without her, he would whither and die. He remembered how much she had loved flowers. She used to pick them and smell them all the time. He remembered her sweet scent, like roses after a light rain. Off in the distance he could hear the cries of children, sloshing in the mud, and their mother scolding them, telling them to come inside. So carefree, light hearted. Like Kagome. She was always so cheerful, even when times were rough, and she made him feel better. The day was readily passing by and a few stars were beginning to shine in the darkening sky. She was his star. But now she was gone._  
_

_The Earth Turns  
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You_

_Without You  
The Breeze Warms  
The Girl Smiles  
The Cloud Moves_

Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Boys Run  
The Oceans Crash  
Inuyasha thought about her smile. So warm, and tender. Healing, soft. Her beautiful dark chocolately brown tresses, so silky and perfect, with an almost bluish irridescence. Her creamy, smooth pale skin, like glowing moonlight. And, in his eyes, her best feature, her light colbolt eyes, always shining and sparkling. They conveyes so much warmth and kindness. Life would go on without her. The world would continue on it's merry way, notrealizing what they hhad lost because of him. However, he would never forget, he would not move on. He could not move on.

_  
The Crowds Roar  
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You_

The Moon Glows  
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You

The World Revives

Colors Renew

But I Know Blue  
Only Blue  
Lonely Blue

Within Me, Blue

Without You

Without You  
The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears  
The Pulse Beats

Without You  
The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk  
The Lungs Breathe

The Mind Churns  
The Heart Yearns

The Tears Dry  
Without You

Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die

Without You

Without You

Without You

Without You 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Bleeding Heart

(A/N this song is based on a poem I wrote for my two dogs, may they rest in peace)

It was three weeks after Kagome had left Feudal Japan forever. She had gone back to school, but never really moved on. She had cried for the whole first week, and many a time her mother heard her screaming from the wellhouse, as time after time she jumped to the bottom trying to get back desperately. And each time she failed she would let out a cry of pain and desperation, but never noticed the physical pain of her body, as she cut and bruised herself from falling. On the second week, with encouragement from her family, she went back to school. With all the make-up work she had to do, she was very busy, and that helped her keep her mind off of Inuyasha. She hung out with her friends in her free time, trying to move on. She was almost never alone or unoccupied, so she didn't think about him. But in the back of her mind, he was always there. A feeling, that she couldn't seem to shake. Even when she was having fun with her friends, she seemed slightly less cheerful, like she had lost her sparkle. She would at times get her mind off him and be happy, but those times were few and short lived, as soon her mind would wander back to him. Wonder what he was doing right then. Whether he missed her, whether he ever thought about her. She acted as well as she could to be fine, but on the inside, she was dying. A part of her had been left behind. With him. She tried to move on, but it was hopless, and she spent many nights crying herself to sleep.

Inuyasha was also doing very badly. He hadn't come down from his tree at all since she left, except in the first week. He would come down occasionally then to blow some trees to smithereens, but now he had stopped that, too, and wouldn't come down at all. He scarcely ate, just enough to keep him alive. What he did eat was what Miroku and Sango forced on him, though they had to climb the tree to give it to him. He spent most of the days thinking about her, he had nearly driven himself insane. Sango and Miroku had thought he would get over it, but he didn't appear to be doing so. They were getting very worried, but when they tried to talk to him, he just sat there, occasionally mumbling something incoherent. As the days past the world moved on, but he didn't. Every now and again, when no one was watching, usually at night, he would sneak down to the well, remembering her. By her well, wild flowers grew, including Bleeding Heart which he thought suited it perfectly. One evening, he carved the following song poem on her well with his claws, easily carving into the stone.

_It kind of Fits _

_That the flower by her well_

_Is bleeding heart _

_Bleeding heart_

_The white and red blossoms _

_Represent her pureness,_

_Warmth, and gentile kindness_

_Bleeding heart_

_Bleeding heart_

_The delicate, chocolate brown seeds_

_Represent her loving eyes_

_I used to look into them_

_All the time_

_Bleeding Heart_

_Bleeding heart_

_Bleeding heart bleeding heart_

_She left before_

_I could say goodbye_

_Bleeding heart _

_bleeding heart_

_what hurts more though,_

_is that I didn't try_

_I watched her go _

_My stupid pride_

_In the way_

_And no many band-aids now_

_Can heal my bleeding heart_

_Sometimes I look _

_Into the flower_

_And see her_

_Smiling back at me_

_She touched the hearts of many_

_Including mine_

_When she left_

_She took them with her_

_For a long, long time _

_Those hearts bled_

_But they moved on_

_Eventually_

_Bleeding heart bleeding heart_

_She left before_

_I could say goodbye_

_Bleeding heart _

_bleeding heart_

_what hurts more though,_

_is that I didn't try_

_I watched her go _

_My stupid pride_

_In the way_

_And no many band-aids now_

_Can heal my bleeding heart_

_Now and again_

_The wounds are opened_

_And they bleed _

_Tears of sorrow_

_And though now they have moved on_

_None can say_

_They have forgotten_

_That the tears never flow_

_Never bleed_

_For the bleeding hearts_

_Will never fully heal_

_And though she's gone now _

_Her memory_

_Will live forever_

_Inside my bleeding heart_

_Bleeding heart bleeding heart_

_She left before_

_I could say goodbye_

_Bleeding heart _

_bleeding heart_

_what hurts more though,_

_is that I didn't try_

_I watched her go _

_My stupid pride_

_In the way_

_And no many band-aids now_

_Can heal my bleeding heart_

_Bleeding heart bleeding heart_

_She left before_

_I could say goodbye_

_Bleeding heart _

_bleeding heart_

_what hurts more though,_

_is that I didn't try_

_I watched her go _

_My stupid pride_

_In the way_

_And no many band-aids now_

_Can heal my bleeding heart_

Sometimes he would sing it softly to himself, and one night up in his tree, that's exactly what he was doing. When he finished, he sighed, and stared out into the night, unaware of his surroundings, and thus was startled when he heard a farmilliar voice from below him.

"So, Inuyasha. You have sat up there all this time, feeling sorry for yourself? Come down."

"Ki-kikyou." Inuyasha whispered as he jumped from his tree. (A/N I'm making Kikyou nice in this story)

"Have you still not realized what you must do?" Kikyou asked, staring up at him.

"But, you, and her, and," Inuyasha stumbled.

"It's ok, Inuyasha, I understand. I know you have feelings for her, and though it pains me, I know I must let you go. If you are happy, I can rest in peace. However, you are not happy. Go to her. I give you my blessing."

"But, the well, it is closed, isn't it?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"Kagome cannot come back for she left the jewel shards with you. However, that does not mean you cannot get her."

"But she belongs there, she is not safe here, it is better for her this way."

"Inuyasha, you are naiive. She cannot cope without you anymore than you can without her. She is no better off there. You can protect her, if you try. You are sstrong enough, if you can figure out how to use your power. I happen to know that Naraku is getting stronger, and the final fight will be soon. Without her, you will undoubtably lose. Bring her back, start training, and you will be fine. Something that Naraku does not have or understand is love, and love is stronger than any other force, if you have it, he cannot defeat you."

"Th-thank you Kikyou." Inuyasha stepped forward and hugged Kikyou.

"I will never forget you, though I no longer love you, I will always think of you as my best friend. Goodbye, Kikyou." Inuyasha let go, smiling, and began walking towards the well.

"Wait, Inuyasha, one more thing," Kikyou called after him, and Inuyasha turned around to face her, "I will be restored to life again, and I can help to train Kagome as a priestess. She is very strong, but does not understand her powers. Now go, I bless you both." And with that she was gone.with new hope, Inuyasha ran to well, and jumped in again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Before Inuyasha went to Kagome's era though, there was something he had to do. A few hours later, InuYasha was relieved when he felt the bluish lilft surround him as he traveled forward in time. However, when his feet hit the solid ground of Kagome's wellhouse, he began to get nervous. They hadn't seen each other in almost a month, what was he supposed to say? How was he going to explain to her how much she meant to him, how he couldn't live without her? How was he going to get her to forgive him? Thoughts raced through his mind as he walked up to the front doorsteps, and he was more nervous than ever. He rang the doorbell, still hurriedly wondering what to say, but all his thoughts left his mind when she opened the door. And he saw once again, what he had thought he lost forever.

"In-inuyasha?" Kagome gasped, her mouth hanging open when she who came to her door. Tears began to form in her eyes, and Inuyasha reached out and embraced her numbly, still shocked himself.

"Shhhhh…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear trying to comfort her tears as he stroked her hair.

"I-I thought I'd n-never see y-you ag-again." Kagome choked through her tears.

"Me neither." Inuyasha said, and Kagome gasped and drew back to see that Inuyasha was crying as well.

"You never cry!" exclaimed Kagome, "Not even for Kikyo!"

"Nothing has ever been so important to me in my life." Inuyasha replied, smiling at her bitterly, and she laughed a litle through her own tears.

"Can I come in? I want to talk."

"Sure."Kagome said, then laughed a little as she led him to the couch, tears still streaming down her face.

"Inuyasha I missed you so much1 I didn't what to do without you! Please let me come back, I don't care if it's dangerous, if living is without you, then I don't want to live anyway!" hot little drops of water splashe dfrom her face, as she looked him in the eye and whispered, "I love you, Inuyasha. I always have." Inuyasha smiled and nodded as he spoke.

"Kagome, I have had to live a month without you, and that was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Giving you up for what I thought would be forever. I thought it was for the best, but I can't live without you. I never want to be separated from you again, I love you. More than you can ever know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so," Inuyasha said as he got down on one knee, while Kagome gasped.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god!" Kagome exclaimed. "Yes, yes! Yes Inuyasha I will!" Kagome laughed and held out her hand as Inuyasha took it and slipped a simple oval (but very big) diamond in silver ring on her finger.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I can't believe it!" Kagome cried, as a whole new batch of tears flowed down her face.

"Neither can I." said Inuyasha, as he stood up and leaned into the passionate kiss from Kagome, for which he had waited so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five; Epilouge

It was three years since Inuyasha had proposed to her. Kagome came back to feudal era, much to Shippo, Sango, and Miroku's delight. Kikyo helped to train Kagome, and showed her how to use her powers. Weeks had passed and Kagome grew stronger and stronger, untill she was a full miko, more powerful than Kikyo herself. Inuyasha learned to control his anger and keep a cool head in battle, so that he could battle better. He also grew stronger, and even learned some even more powerful attacks for his sword, his father would have been proud. Sango trained as well to become a better demon slayer, strengthening herself and learning how to use powerful weapons and to out smart her enemy. Miroku went to study with his master and learned to control his windtunnel, and was trained to become a monk. He learned how to use powerful sutras and spells.

When the day came that Naraku came back, he was stronger than ever, but this time, with renewed hope, the gang was ready. They struggled through a seemingly impossible battle, but in the end they barely pulled through, when Kagome used a special miko power to combine all of their strengths into one attack, which finished off Naraku for good. In the battle, however, the jewel was completed, and Kohaku left. Inuyasha had one wish he could use for the jewel. And he asked to give Kohaku another chance at life. The jewel accepted hhis wish and granted, giving Sango and Kohaku at second chance to as a family.

Miroku and Sango got together as well, and got married a year after Naraku's defeat. They settled own and had three kids, a girl named Soro and two boys named Takeo, and Yuudai.

Kagome went on to finish high school, and then married Inuyasha.

Kagome stared down at her belly, admiring large lump forming that would soon be Inuyasha and hers.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up when she heard her name, and slowly got up and walked over to the door, opened it and walked out side. It was a brilliant day, the sun was shining, and the lush green trees swayed in the getile spring wind.

"What is it?" She called back as she ran over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her tenderly, then straightened up as she giggled.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, I was just wondering, how did you know to say yes to me, that night when I proposed? What made you say yes?"

"Well, I loved you, but I knew you felt the same way, the moment I saw you cry." Kagome whispered back, and leaned in to another romantic kiss, remembering that day.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...   
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry


End file.
